


Into The Dark

by SleepyRanpoes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRanpoes/pseuds/SleepyRanpoes
Summary: In which Kanata tells Chiaki he'll follow him anywhere.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Into The Dark

Kanata watches Chiaki, watches the crinkles form around his eyes as he smiles brighter than the sun. He hums to himself, committing this moment to memory like he had a million other moments. 

"I'll 'follow' you anywhere." He says it like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who made it to the end! I’m so happy to be able to share this with you, as there arent enough words to express how much this fic means to me… its so close to my heart that I struggled to write it through my misty eyes… ;o;
> 
> most importantly I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY TEAM OF BETAS!!! They helped push me to finish this when I felt like giving up. Thanks so much for your support guys…
> 
> But for the rest of you, I encourage you to _please_ like and subscribe to see more future content from yours truly! It would also mean a lot to me if you could donate to my Kofi! For personal reasons I’m kinda hoping to wait until I reach $300 in donations before posting my next work, but I promise the wait will be worth it! (for those curious, I accidentally broke the vase with my grandmother’s ashes in it, and I need to replace it before my mom comes home next month >.<)
> 
> *sweats* anyway uh, awkward topic change, but the next fic will be wataeichi where wataru sneezes. I'll post a preview below to help amp up the hype!! (and also Hopefully also Donations orz) But please note that you may need to be a little more advanced in metaphors to truly enjoy this one ^^;
> 
> _To his Sun, he offered a rose, and his Sun sneezed._
> 
> I'm super excited to post the full fic, but please donate donate donate to my Kofi to make that a possibility! Until then you can reach me at


End file.
